Traditionally, anglers use a flexible fishing rod and accompanying fishing line and reel to manually cast a baited hook (e.g., baited with night crawlers, insects, small bait fish) or an artificial lure to a spot in the water in an attempt to attract and catch fish. Such fishing rods have limited reach and travel, and the distance a fishing hook may be delivered into the water is limited by a combination of the rod length, rod material, and the length of fishing line stowed on the reel. These rod-based methods work well for relatively nearby locations, but they are limited by the distance that the baited hook or artificial lure can be cast, even with modern rod materials such as graphite.
Distance limitations have a significant impact on fishing outcomes because delivering the right bait or lure to the right spot is the key to success in fishing. A longer cast would allow anglers to reach locations otherwise inaccessible from shore, reach deeper waters farther from shore without the need for a boat, avoid currents that move the cast baited hook or artificial lure to undesired locations, and reach locations farther from a boat that emits distracting sounds, including waves against the boat's hull, that may drive fish away.
Beyond an inability to cast a baited hook or artificial lure at long range, existing rod-based fishing mechanisms don't allow for a great deal of flexibility with respect to buoyancy control. While some artificial lures include a minimal level of addable weight, they are neither sufficiently robust nor sophisticated to provide a truly adjustable buoyancy solution that can float on the water's surface, sink to the bottom of the water column, or float at any point in between.
In addition, current fishing methods don't allow for fishing devices other than a baited hook or artificial lure to be deployed at long range. Anglers use a variety of tools to enhance the fishing experience, including, for example, depth and temperature sensors, fish finders, and more. Currently these tools are only relevant at close range, which drastically reduces their usefulness in an environment where anglers are seeking ways to lengthen the physical reach of the sport.